Wet
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Jaune gets easily seasick and doesn't know how to swim. Yang hates the ocean. It's salty, sandy, and too sunny. While the rest of their team swims, a playful Yang and Jaune finds themselves in an isolated spot where no one can disturb them at all… Based on an idea from MrSlinkerman.


**Wet**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Yang Xiao Long_

**Summary: **_Jaune gets easily seasick and doesn't know how to swim. Yang hates the ocean. It's salty, sandy, and too sunny. While the rest of their team swims, a playful Yang and Jaune finds themselves in an isolated spot where no one can disturb them at all… Based on an idea from MrSlinkerman_

**Author's Notes: **_Based on an idea from MrSlinkerman_

* * *

Not to toot my own horn or anything but _damn_ do I look good!

You need a slight shake when you strut and be as confident as you want. There's no such thing as arrogance on a beach! If you're not bold, you won't catch gold. Don't like my sis. Ruby's too modest for her own good, wearing that one-piece school-issued outfit. _Blegh_! She'd attract more bumblebees with a bit of honey on her skin instead of covering it up like a nun. At least Weiss had a swimsuit made white one with a snowflake symbol on the back… I'm not sure how to tell her it resembles a tramp stamp. But then there's Blake… I think fur on a swimsuit sends too fetish of a message.

Man, I should have bought their swimsuits instead of them. I'm the only one who wore a bikini! They're all too afraid to show a little skin under the sun, that ocean air, that salty breeze...

_I hate the ocean_.

All that water! It's so… cold and wet. And then there's the sand that gets everywhere and the salty air that ruins your sinuses… and don't get me started on the sun.

You don't keep a perfect pale complexion by running around underneath a burning sun naked. It takes a delicate mixture of perfect sunscreen and sunblock… applied thoroughly before and throughout the trip. Luckily, Ruby is a perfect assistant in this regard.

"There ya go, Yang! Sunblock application complete!" Ruby wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at me. She's just so cute! "All done! Yup yup! Time to swim! Bye!" Before I could ask her if she applied a generous helping to my butt, Ruby had already picked up a swim tube, snorkels, and a rubber ducky and ran off towards the water.

So, like every other trip to the beach, I was sitting here on the beach towel underneath an umbrella watching Ruby play in the water from a far distance. The only difference this time is that Weiss and Blake were there with her riding the waves and splashing around. Like little tykes.

"I guess I'll take a stroll," I mused.

Donning my aviators, I began my campaign of this beach. Never been to this beach before but it should be like all the others. Strut around long enough and some silly boys will come and offer you a free meal and drinks. Then at the end of the day you go home with a full belly and the boys go home with broken hearts and ribcages.

Ya know, the usual.

Wasn't long before I caught some. But it didn't go quite as I had planned. So here I am, walking around, like usual right? And two chumps come along asking me if I wanted a free meal. Sometimes they're grabby and make a slight pass at my wrists or butt… but hey, slap 'em away and they'll get the message I'm just here for looking and no touching.

What I didn't count on was Jaune Arc.

He comes out of nowhere and starts wailing on the two guys with his shield. One guy started crying for his mommy and the other I think experienced uncontrollable bowel movements. Needless to say, I wouldn't be caught dead with either of them anymore.

"Yang! Are you okay? Those guys looked shady! I thought… I thought…"

"Pshaw. I could have taken those guys with one arm tied behind my back." I brought my arms to my helps to send him the message. I got the strong feeling he wasn't really listening. His eyes were caught elsewhere besides my hips… "Jaune. Face. Here. Tilt head by thirty degrees upwards please."

"Oh… I mean-oh! Yeah! Face. There. Got it!"

Sigh.

I scratched my cheek wondering what to do. Jaune's public beatdown was cool and definitely earned my respect for both execution and intention… but he also scared off the locals.

Where am I going to get my free meal now?

"Jaune. You owe me some shaved ice."

"I do?"

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed his hand and began dragging him around to find the nearest shaved ice station. There's shaved ice at every beach somewhere you just need to know where to look. And don't ask for directions! It'll make you look weak!

Did I mention I get lost easily?

Well.

I get lost easily.

"Uh… where are we, Yang?" Jaune was not help. Looking around, I saw the ocean, a lot of rocks, and a bunch of seagulls circling over our heads. Tall walls of cliff and rock blocked our vision of the surrounding area. "I think we're lost…"

"How can we be lost!? We went in a single direction!" I yelled. I punched a nearby rock to dust. "It's not like we fell into some pocket dimension!" I glared at the ocean. The Ocean Goddess hates me.

Jaune sat on a rock overlooking a tidepool.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Go fish." I pointed at the great ocean. "Fish to your heart's content!" I spread my arms opened and embraced the ocean. "Because I'll be damned if I ever had to go to the ocean again because Ruby wanted to swim!"

"Do you hate the ocean?"

I sat down beside him, looking to the tidepool.

"The short answer's: yes. The long answer is: I really, really, really, _hate_ the ocean." I looked out the blue vastness. "It's salty and sunny and the sand gets everywhere…" I looked at my sandaled feet skimming the tidepool surface. "And taking showers after a beach trip are the worst. You seriously find sand in places you didn't know existed!" Looking at Jaune's face. "I mad."

Jaune laughed. "Yes. That was pretty clear."

"What about you Jaune? Why not swim with the others?"

"I can't. Never learned how. Also I throw up upon contact with large bodies of water…"

"Seasick that easily, huh? But hey! It's cool! I can't swim either. I mean, come on, when are you ever going to need to swim right? Just stay away from lakes, rivers, oceans, seas, pools, fountains…" I started counting off the places from hand. "Doesn't seem like we'll figure out where we are anytime soon. We could just wait it out. But anyways, I'm bored." You can only handle looking at your tidepool reflection for so long.

Jaune looked up at the sky. It was clear.

"We could play a game. I spy?"

"I spy a lot of sand. And water. And rocks…"

"Okay, uh rock-paper-scissors?"

"I'll _always_ pick rock!"

"Truth or dare?"

"You first."

"Truth."

"Aw!" I guess Jaune wasn't bold enough to go with dare. "Okay… let's see…" I needed a question that got straight to the point with an objectively correct answer. "which one of us do you find the most attractive?"

"You," he said without skipping a beat.

I was actually surprised.

"Not Pyrrha? Blake? Weiss?"

Jaune shrugged.

"I think you're the prettiest? I mean, it probably doesn't mean much coming from me…" I laughed. Okay, Jaune deserves a bit of special service. I never miss an opportunity to tease! I leaned downward, letting gravity take hold of my chest before dipping my hand in the tidepool. A light fistful of water as I sat back upright.

All you have to do is slide your hand like a sponge across and make the pairs wet.

Trust me, _it drives boys wild_.

He was staring. That's good.

"Y-Yang…"

"You like?" I batted a few eyelashes and leaned closer. Men would kill for this kind of view in my regular outfit. Imagine the lengths they'll go to if I'm wearing a bikini.

"W-Well," Jaune turned around. His body hunched over like a dinosaur. "I mean I don't hate it b-but…" He continued in a low voice, "it's making me… react… thermal expansion and all that…"

I didn't need to see his face to know he was red a Ruby's hood.

"Pitching a tent, there Jaune?"

Jaune groaned. "Yes…"

I smiled. This is going to be fun.

"So tell me Jaune, what do you like about me?" I asked his back. Sensing the opening, I went on the prowl. There's no such thing as too aggressive when you're both half-naked and wet. I pressed my pairs against his back. He yelped. "What's wrong? Afraid of a _little_ skinship?"

Jaune whimpered. "A-A little?"

Okay. I'd admit it was a whole lot.

"So, answer..." I slide my arms around him. You need to run your fingertips up and down, just grazing the hairs. They're surprisingly sensitive and it raises a few heartbeats. My mouth was beside his ear. If he didn't answer…

"I'm not going to answ-"

I nibbled his ear.

"Okay! Okay! I like your curves!"

My curves?

Oh that silly boy.

"My curves are right here. What else do you like? Anything I can service you with?" I licked my lips and smacked them right beside his ear to make sure he heard me. If you breath softly after this, the cold air will make it feel like someone stuck an air tongue in there and licked it clean. _It feels amazing_. "Or would you rather my serviced by something else…"

"Y-Yang… please stop teasing me."

Nope!

So I blew softly into his ear.

Jaune groaned.

"S-stop… Yang please…" Jaune wasn't resisting. He mouth says one thing but his body says another. His hands were still trying to cover up his obvious tent.

Ha! This is going just like how I read in one of Weiss' badly drawn foreign comics she gets at those funny conventions.

There's still one last trick I wanna play…

Pulling myself back, I cracked my back. Jaune was still hunched over like a dinosaur. The sun still bearing on us and the ocean breeze was surprisingly pleasant this time around. Perhaps it's a fatal weakness of mine but I never know when to stop my teasing. Maybe it's gone too far. Maybe not. Maybe I should stop...

But where's the fun in that? To hell with that!

So I undid my top.

Oh yes. That ocean breeze was _very _pleasant.

"So how does this feel?" I asked him as I reapplied the pressure on his back. What a feeling! I could feel his pulse and my pulse beat as one. I could feel the hairs on his back standing up… I could feel my skin be warmed by his… the friction… the burning…

I didn't realize it but Jaune was using an awful lot of self-control to maintain his composure. But I guess that last trick did it. He lost the strength in his legs and fell off the rock he was sitting on.

An he fell into the tidepool.

But since I was leaning on Jaune...

I fell in too.

"Y-Yang," Jaune said. He was below me. I was a top of him.

Topless…

"Well this is awkward."

Jaune said nothing. I know exactly where he's staring at.

_Sigh_.

I'll let him enjoy the view for a few more seconds, since it was my fault anyways, before I knock his teeth out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Pure, unadulterated, shameless fanservice… I should write smut. ;_;7_

_Wet Fin_


End file.
